With the development of mobile phone industry, touch screen mobile phone has been widely applied, users can realize the function of the independent button by the method of forming capacitance by touching sensor pattern by user's finger and the touch sensor unit in the mobile phone.
For touch sensor unit in the touch mobile phone, in the conventional technology, the touch sensor unit is formed on the separate FPC in a more common practice, then the FPC is adhesion on the cover plate. In this approach, an additional FPC is needed to be provided, and it need to adhesive the FPC to the cover plate with high costs, and increase the adhesion process.